Domesticated Draco
by glitterball
Summary: A drabble about Draco’s precious world. He is no longer the wild Slytherin Prince but the proud Father of two and his life is now everything that he has ever dreamt of. Lots of fluff, you may need a dentist after reading this story. SLASH and Mpreg.


Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K Rowling, not me. I don't own anything, apart from this storyline and any wonderful SLASH scenes that I happen to create. I cannot be held responsible for any teeth that may fall out due to the amount of sugary fluffiness that this story contains. Grins sheepishly.

Warning: Slash and Ginny bashing. slight swearing and also Mpreg.

Pairings: Draco/Harry.

AN: I hope you enjoy and please R&R.

Domesticated Draco.

Who ever would have thought that I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, would settle down? I can't believe it myself some times. But it has happened and I wouldn't want it any other way, I wouldn't exchange my life for all the money in the world. I have been domesticated, though admittedly it is all Harry's fault. He's the one that made me fall in love with him, the sexy prat.

I can even change nappies these days. Nappies! And the strange thing about it is that I don't mind, not one bit. I enjoy looking after Gabriel, though I was useless at first; Harry of course was a natural although he had had past experience of looking after Teddy and helping at the Weasley baby factory.

I suppose you're a little confused right about now? I think I have enough time to tell you all about it, it was pretty straightforward really, us getting together.

Well, it all began when I saw him again, about two years after we had graduated from Hogwarts. It was at a Quidditch match; apparently Wood had given him some free tickets, the Scottish idiot was trying to get with him I think, though of course he had no chance we me in the picture. But back to the story, Harry was there with my Aunt, Andromeda, and his Godson Teddy Lupin.

Before Lupin and Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora, had died I had been starting to get to know my Mother's sister and her family. I hadn't really cared what my Mother and Father would have thought. They had been locked up in Azkaban and Andromeda was the only family I had left. I wanted to get to know my Aunt, Mother had always spoken highly of her in stories of her childhood, I wanted to have my own opinion of the women and so I ignored the fact that my Mother had always called her a blood-traitor.

But then the war had escalated and she lost her daughter, her husband and her new son-in-law. But she had gained Teddy, a wonderful new life that needed looking after and so she focused all her grief into making sure the child was loved.

I hadn't met Teddy before that day as I had gradually lost touch with Andromeda; I had been very busy after the war sorting out the Malfoy businesses and the debt that my Mother had gotten herself into. I sold some of the properties that I no longer had any use for. While she had been spending all her time with Teddy and Harry, who had moved in with her, so she could have help near by when it got too much for her and someone to talk to.

I spent some time with the three of them that day and actually liked what I saw in Harry. And I had to admit Teddy was very cute, he grew on me instantly. He definitely wasn't an average looking child as he kept changing the shape of his nose and other features. He had had red hair at the moment that I was introduced but it altered quite frequently during the day. He was obviously a Metamorphmagus like his Mother had been when she was alive. His natural hair colour was a tawny-brown colour and his eyes were blue though he could also change the colour of those at will too.

Harry's hair had still been as uncontrollable as I remembered it being at school but I had had an overwhelming desire to run my fingers through the unruly mop, to try and tame the bangs. That had definitely been something I _hadn't_ remembered from school. He had been wearing a pair of tight black slacks and a form fitting blue jumper. He had looked absolutely gorgeous, not that I would have ever admitted that to his face.

I saw a lot of the three of them over the next year and Harry and I started a tentative friendship for Andromeda and Teddy's sake. But not long after that Andromeda passed away leaving Harry primary care giver of the small child. In her Will she had stated that she wished I stay a prominent figure in Teddy's life and upbringing as I was the last of the descendants of the Blacks.

I moved in with the pair of them and look at me now! A married Father of two with another precious one on the way. And I've never been happier.

Severus Snape, my Godfather, made the potions for us to take so that it was possible for Harry to conceive the babies. He surprised us when he said that he approved of our relationship when we had told him we were going to get married. But I knew that deep down, under that intimidating exterior, that he had just wanted me to be happy.

Some of you are probably wondering what happened to Ginevra Weasley. That bitch was only after Harry for his money and fame. She had cooed over Teddy at first, when she had only had to see the small child occasionally. But once there was the threat of him becoming a permanent fixture she had backed out of the relationship, not wanting the child to cramp her style. She had explained to Harry that she was still young and didn't want to be tied down so soon. The gold-digger had then said that she would date Harry if Teddy wasn't involved and had suggested that maybe the small boy should be adopted so that the child could have a proper family. But the thing that really annoyed Harry was that she said she _'Only wanted what was best for Teddy,'_

Harry had been disgusted by her suggestionand had told her that it was either the both of them together or nothing at all. She had chosen the nothing at all and had soon found another rich man to attach herself to. Harry had realised that Ginny wasn't the person that he had thought her to be, the kind sweet Ginevra Weasley, was really a cold hearted women who would do anything she could to get her hands on someone's gold.

I had comforted Harry after the break up, as a child I had always wanted more siblings but my parents hadn't cared for having anymore as they had their heir and that was all that had mattered to them, which was the reason for the arranged marriage. That night I reassured the brunette that if anyone could give Teddy a _proper_ family then it was he. It had been foolish of Ginny to say such a thing as Harry putting Teddy up for adoption. He was Teddy's Godfather, and Harry knew himself what it had felt like to grow up thinking that you weren't wanted. It was not what was '_best_' for the child.

I had thought at one point that Pansy was in love with me but really, she too, was only after the material things that I could give her. I think that that was what had drawn us together, the fact that I could see Harry and he could see Draco. We didn't see the chance to gain fame and fortune through the relationship but had seen the real person, behind the name. We bonded and it was a connection that could never be broken.

Slowly over the months we grew closer and I realised that everything I had ever wanted was right in front of me. A handsome, funny and tender man to love, someone who could actually love me in return, Harry had already told me that he found me attractive and I sure as hell thought the same about him. Teddy was wonderful about my transaction of going from a tiny part in his life to being his Papa.

We had a large discussion before we married, baring our souls to each other, and had decided that when Teddy was old enough to understand we would tell him all about his birth parents and his Grandmother. We would tell him that one-day, if he wanted to, then we would adopt him properly so that he could have the same last name as the rest of his brothers and sisters.

"Papa!" With a thump five-year-old Teddy jolts me out of my thoughts.

Standing in front of me is Harry who is holding our two-year-old son Gabriel on his hip. I can just see the bump of his slowly extending stomach, as he is at three months and starting to show. I pull him and Gabriel, who we all affectionately call 'Angel' due to his name, closer. We share a soft kiss before I stare at Harry's bump and I can't help but dream of the day when I can have another sweet smelling baby snuggling into my shoulder with complete trust. Nothing can compare to the feeling of having a life, which you helped to create, nestled in your arms.

I smile contentedly as Harry lays his head on my shoulder and I rest my cheek on top. As I sit there, absolutely everything that matters to me is in my arms and I truly hope that, one day, Ginevra Weasley realizes exactly what is important in life.


End file.
